Trafalgar Law: Lost In Another World
by Inferno999
Summary: I know I wil die, but the Will of D shall prevail forever. Even being at the entrance of Death's Door, I'm not scared. I will embrace this fate and carry on what's next. Doflamingo is done for. And Cora-san...can finally rest in peace. Even in my final moments, the only thing I can think of is...What happens now? For I have a feeling, that this isn't over.
1. A Strange Place

TRAFALGAR LAW: LOST IN ANOTHER WORLD

Chapter 1: A Strange Place

**"GOMU-GOMU NOOOO~...!"**

**"SIXTEEN SACRED BULLETS!"**

"IS USELESS STRAW HAT! EVEN IF YOU DEFEAT ME NOW! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HEAL THE EVIL THAT I HAVE PLANTED IN THIS COUNTRY, THE BLOOD THAT HAS BEEN SPILLED HERE, WILL FOREVER BE GONE, THE SAME GOES FOR LAW! FU ~ HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**"KING KONG ...!"**

_"Fufufufu ~ ... This time, I'll destroy everything ..."_

**"GUUUUUUUUNNNNNN ~!"**

**"GOD THREAD!"**

BOOM!

The direct impact was heard, among all this mess there I was bleeding to death on the floor, the plan may have not gone perfectly, Heh, It even wonders me all we manage to accomplish, even when we had to patch so many mistakes, seriously, I don't want to work with Straw Hat-ya after this, well, I guess you could say I won't be working with anyone anymore, I can feel my wounds opening again, I'm losing a lot of blood, I have lost an arm, and my sword is lost somewhere in the plateau, from a medical point of view, I can say that I have few minutes of consciousness left, and finally a silent death. However, ... I am happy ...

"BWAAARG!"

The last thing I saw before the darkness of my death blinded me, was to see the shattered body of Doflamingo being crushed by the punch of Straw Hat-ya, crushing and splitting the city in half in the process, Straw Hat made it, finally this country could rest in peace, and even more... me too. My vision is blurred, the feeling of a hot liquid falling down my cheek ... Am I crying? Well, speaking of surprises, the worst time to be sentimental. Why is it thought? Is it because after all these years of planning my revenge, I could finally give Cora-san's death justice? Will it be because people who were parts of my plan before now consider me as their comrade? Is it because I could unburden myself of all that has happened to me? ... I'm happy because I can rest in peace knowing that all ended. It is a genuine feeling of satisfaction, that I wait for so long to experience. Knowing that I finally got the only thing I ever wanted so much, maybe even more than being King of the Pirates. It's an uncertain answer, tell me, you know what it is, don't you?

_Cora-san ..._

* * *

Pain, fatigue and tiredness was all I can feel after closing my eyes, the death that awaited me was going to be slow, perhaps because that was the kind of fate I gave to my enemies ... Karma is a cruel thing, I can't remember the last time I felt a pain like this, _my home ... my family ... Cora-san_ and now … _**me**_. We all have reached our end either because of an illness or a bullet, my time has come but I feel happy, Doflamingo was defeated ... up to a point I am satisfied, but at least I would have liked to see it, maybe this is what the Destiny wants, that those who carry the D, bring true justice where it is needed, perhaps indirectly, but done anyway. I may die. But I am sure that the Will of D will never disappear, now I know better, because I trusted Straw Hat-ya, no matter how silly, childish and weird it is, I am sure Straw Hat-ya will continue doing whatever it pleases, as a Pirate or hero ...heh, right, doesn't like it to be called a hero.

Damn it, really, what a day I've had ...

.

.

.

.

_"Please do not die!"_

!? ... What was that ... Who called me?

"I beg you, don't die!"

Someone ...? …Who is calling me? Who could be so close to the plateau, I'm sure there was no one other than Doflamingo, Straw Hat-ya and I, who is it...? More important, why is that I feel no pain now? I only feel hurt where he cut my arm ... What happened? Perhaps would have been Tony-ya? No, impossible, in the state that I was there was no way they could've save even with the most modern medical science, it wouldn't be possible to keep me alive, that's not scientifically possible ...

_"Please do not die ... I would hate to see someone die in front of me!"_

That voice sounds ... like pretty young woman who I can't recognize, does not sound like Nico-ya or Nami-ya, and where am I lying? This doesn't feel like concrete tile which that bastard Doflamingo left me. This… feels comfortable, soft ... A piece of furniture? Where I'm supposed to be?! Perhaps I fainted and they took me somewhere, no, if so, I would be dead by now, I will try to open eyes.

My view was completely blurred because of the blood still coming out of my forehead and my head, almost everything looked red, could not see much but knew very well that this was not the plateau on which fight with Doflamingo could notice that there candles light given off, but after that I could not see nothing, could only hear the voice of that girl, who seemed to be in front of me but I could not see well, to make matters could not speak my throat is completely dry, I could only feel the taste of my own blood.

"Oh, thank God, I was so worried!"

It was a pretty ... sweet voice, oddly enough, I do not distinguish either her figure or her face, but her speech feels like she was really worried, she ... is she really worried about me? Either she does not know who I am or my condition was so deplorable that even she was concerned, I do not know, just know that I miraculously alive, and in an unfamiliar place with the same unknown person, but for the follies I've seen in the Straw Hat crew, I'd say this is the weirdest thing that happened to me or maybe the second.

"S-So ... I'll try to clean you ... t-though ... I'm not used to seeing blood yet"

If it wasn't for my dry throat, I would have laughed a little, this girl sounded too innocent, it really amused me at hearing that, I am a surgeon after all, get used to this this kind of thing is normal, but the problem here is not that. I have to know where I am, I felt how she rubbed my face with a cloth moistened with alcohol, it burns pretty bad, but it was also the fact that this girl was too clumsy to clean it, even Tony-ya knew do their job.

"I-I hope to do this right ... it's the first time I do this"

That explains it, perhaps under the circumstances, this is an acceptable treatment, take me to a doctor in my current status would leave me to my death, I give her credit for making a decent treatment in the middle of a civil war, at the least now I can see a little better my surroundings, definitely this is not the plateau. I was in a small room, moderate for up to two roommates, but there was only a small worn bed and a closet, the walls looked worn and rotten, about my "nurse" her was…. well, I must admit it even if I was not the type of person who usually walks into women, or at the least show my appreciation for their appearance or aesthetics, I have to admit that this girl looked pretty cute, had a long, blond hair, a small body but young developed body and eyes with green colored emerald like features.

"Oh, wait I'll fetch you a glass of water!"

She quickly rushed out through the only door of the room. I took advantage of doing an inspection of my condition, my legs still hurt, the stump of my severed arm stopped bleeding, I still feel fatigue, I still hasn't recover my strength after the battle, but I can say with certainty that my life is no longer under danger, the young woman returned with the water, carefully putting the glass near my mouth, I began to drink the cold liquid and my throat began to clear, even with the taste of blood I knew that this water was raw, it is better than expected, I finished the glass of water while clearing my throat.

I gave a sigh.

**"Where am I?"** She flinched a little.

"Thank God you're right, I thought you were going to die" she sighed with relief.

**"I asked where I am, not about my condition"**

"Eh, w-well… sorry ... you are in my room and this is the church in which I live"

What she said gave me a lot to think about.

1\. It is impossible for this to be Dressrosa, as far as I know, it has no churches.

2\. How could I get here and be alive? It is impossible that this girl was able to hold me and bring me here when I was dying not that long ago.

3\. Even if she brought me here 'which is impossible' How could she heal me? In fact, the place where Doflamingo filled me with lead with his weapon stopped hurting me, for a while I didn't feel it, at the time I could remove the bullets but I couldn't close the wound, ... then how did she did it?

_"Oh, sorry I forget to introduce myself; my name is Asia Argento. What's your name?"_

Asia? So that's her name, well, now I have many questions for you, but you better start slowly, still don't know if this place can be dangerous, even if this girl looks innocent enough, I better keep a low profile, I'll do basic questions for now, to see where this will take our conversation, I should try not to say that much, but I hope she can answer me with details. Have to begin by presenting myself.

**"I am, Trafalgar Law"**

I will not say my full name, I'm not sure if anyone here has anything against those who carry the D in their names, she could tell them about me, the worst scenario would be an ambush, this may not be Dressrosa, but I cannot assume I'm in a safe place either.

_"Tra ... T-Trafaga ... T-Trafalg ... ¡guh!"_ she bit her tongue trying to pronounce my name bit, that was …rather cute.

**"Just call me Law"**

She felt a bit embarrassed while a slight blush formed on her face, probably because of the shame.

_"E-Eh, okay ... then Law-san, how do you feel?"_

I must say that I don't really like the honorific, I prefer people to just call me by my name, but at the least it's better than that fucking nickname Straw Hat-ya put on me, as to my actual state, all that hurts is now the stump of my cut arm, if only I knew where it is, so I can connect it using my ability.

**"I'm fine, right now only my arm hurts"** she sighs of relief.

_"I see, that's good for a moment I thought I would lose you, I'm glad I could heal you in time"_

?!

Well, that, that took me by surprise, so she really, healed me, but that's impossible, technically I was dying in a country completely summited in war, everything that happens here are giving me a slight headache.

I need to know what happened.

**"Asia-ya, you know how I get here? I'd like to know how you healed me"**

She got a little nervous for a moment, if she healed me, I have to know how, with a skill like that, it could be quite useful, technically a few minutes ago I was dying, a little more and I was dead, but this girl said she manage to aid me, if this was Cora-san he would say this is magic, but I know that doesn't exist, I am not an infant.

_"W-Well, I do not know how you arrive here. This morning when I introduced myself with the other members of the Church, they indicated me where my room is, and tonight, when I return ..."_

Her eyes reflected, fear, as if she had remembered an unpleasant experience, but right now, I'm more focused on my current situation.

**"What happened next? Is something wrong, Asia-ya?"**

_"I-I'm sorry, it's just, I thought I made a friend today, but things did not go very well"_ she wiped away her tears, I could see her sadness mixed with disappointment, I can sympathize a little with that.

**"Keep going"**

_"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. I got lost in my thoughts. Tonight, when we returned after we make our ... __**patrol**__, I was getting ready for bed, but, when I entered my room, I found you in my bed, you were losing a lot of blood, so I hurry to aid you as quickly as possible, I'm happy that I was able to heal you"_

Well, this is problematic, what she just told me completely destroyed any hypothesis about how I got here; she literally told me I was here when she arrived, this is not good, c'mon think, teletransportation maybe? Bartholomew Kuma, has a power like that, but he disappeared, allegedly for disobeying an order from the World Government, so I don't think he could've randomly appeared in Dressrosa and have brought me to this place, that does not make sense, in that state it would be impossible to save me, unless it had been with a device that seals wounds and helps blood loss within seconds, there must be a trick.

**"How do you heal me?"**

If this girl were to have a healing power like that, you could do a lot of things, if you also combine my ability, would be able to cure any disease in the world even ... **Amber Lead Syndrome** ... hm, if only Cora-san was here to see this, however, she became doubtful for a moment, perhaps something she should not say, well no matter I have to know at all costs.

**"I won't tell anybody, I promise" **she showed rather nervous and not very confident, the least I can do is wait and see if there is a chance if she can tell me.

_"It's a power that was given to me by God, with I am able to heal any wounds" _to prove it, she put her hands on my abdomen, which still had the bullet marks that Doflamingo give me, a kind of green light began to shine, I look surprised, scars began to disappear completely, I assume that's how she treated the rest of my wounds.

This is ... shocking, I've heard of liquids able to close wounds to the moment, but a phenomenon of light with regenerative capabilities, that's a concept never seen before, could not be the cause of Devil Fruit, because the user of that fruit is the Tonttat Princess…. this is unreal. However, it made me remember something important, Where's my arm? I am able to reconnect it to my body, but I need to know where it is, maybe there is a possibility that also has been transported with me.

**"I-It's amazing, but ... do you know if my arm also appeared here with me, by chance"** I know the question is rare, but is worth it, if I don't have my two arms, my skills will be limited, although I could just rip of someone else's arm and use it, but that's a second option if my arm is not here.

Her expression shocked for a moment, I guess the question really seemed bizarre but it doesn't matter, what is clear is that if it's here or not, she slowly raised her hand which was shaking a little and was pointing towards him. right side of the room, I looked in that direction and then I saw with disbelief and surprise, there was my severed arm on the floor, it was still bleeding but not enough, I have to reassemble it before it gets infected.

I have to get up, although my legs are killing me, the girl was surprised and I could notice a genuine concern on her face, just for this time I decided to ignore her, I have to assemble my arm, once I am recovered, I must get out of here, I do not know this place, I don't know precisely where I am, but that's no excuse to stay.

My legs hurt but compared to before, they are better, I picked it up and saw if there was any kind of contamination or if it had been infected, for my good luck it was in perfect condition with the only detail that I was almost out of blood, the girl kept seeing me with great surprise and fear, after all who would pick up a severed arm, I suppose that would be me, apart from my arm, I also picked up a piece of wood that was next to it.

**"Room"**

The blond girl rushed to stop me, not even noticing the transparent blue dome that was formed in the room, I'm sorry you should see this, but there is no choice, place the piece of wood in my mouth ... _this is gonna hurt ..._

**A lot.**

Sticking my arm stump, which I had to remove the bandages and blood began to flow again causing Asia-ya to panic, but I didn't pay attention to her, instead focus more on this, I have to be careful if I don't properly correct the veins, nerves and cartilage, the consequences could be catastrophic ... they are about to make contact, I took a deep breath, okay it will be the same as a needle picket. Come on, 1 ... 2 ... 3 ...

***GROOSH***

**"NNNNNNRRRRRGGG!"**

**IT HURTS.**

Asia screaming at me to stop, but I will not, just need a little more, my breathing begins cut into, my arm started to bleed again, but still was almost complete ... just ... just a little ... **MORE!**

***TRACK! ***

I could feel my bone, nerves, cartilage and vein system, the assembly was successful, was still panting as sweat ran down my forehead and traveled to the tip of my nose, the pain was still there, but I know it's just a temporary effect, I've to do the movement test, I try moving my arm if there is a court or residual bruising, it was beginning to regain color, as I sigh of relief, but I felt something was pressing against my back, I tilted my head just to see Asia clinging tightly from my back, while her tears began to run down her eyes to her cheeks.

_"Wh ... Why did you do that ...y-you scared me ... Law-san"_ tears kept coming, I could not help but feel a little guilty but could not help it, if not reconnected my arm in time it could have got contaminated or totally bleeding out making way more difficult recover, she is bothering me now, but I appreciate she cared for me, I'll have to calm her down, placing my hand on her head.

**"Hey, I'm fine ... see"** I started to move my arm, it stopped bleeding to made more emphasis and to stop her mourn. Since her cries began to upset me.

"Y-You mean it ..." she looked at me straight in the eye, it was like she was looking straight into my soul, I felt judged by her glare, seriously, I have a feeling it will be difficult to lie to this girl, however, I see something more, something familiar in her eyes. Hm, no time for that.

I have something more important to do now, I must get out of here and see where I am, with Doflamingo out of the game it won't take long before Kaido goes after those responsible, I really wouldn't like to see all the Emperor's wrath fall on the Straw Hat-ya's Crew, even if our alliance is broken they still considered me their comrade, I think they would have done the same for me even if they have already done too much. But, when I grabbed the door handle, I felt a pull of my coat, Asia held me tightly, something that bothered me.

**"Hey stop that, I'll leave"** she nervously stood for a moment.

_"N-No Law-san you can't go, y-you're still need to recover"_ again worrying about me.

**"Asia-ya, that's not necessary, my wounds are healed and I've rested enough, I have to leave"** I do not have time to lose if for some reason I am not in Dressrosa, the situation could get worse although the most likely thing is that they think that I am lost, or that I fell from the plateau during the battle, worst case scenario, they will think I am dead, I must confirm my restoration with the rest, we have to go to Zou where my crew is, to make our plans for our arrival at the Kingdom of Wano.

_"Wait, Law-san!"_ she kept pulling me, but still I will not stay here, even I have to know if all of them are alive or if the people of the country decided to make Riku their king again, there are so many things I need to clarify and confirm and this girl will not prevent me from doing it. Or so I thought until I heard another voice coming towards here.

"Hey Asia-chan, what the fuck are all that screaming?! You just came back, after the shit show you rode, and you're already starting to bother the shit out of me again! Eh?!" the voice was of a man and by its tone, it shows that he does not know what manners are, if cook heard how he yelled at this girl, he would have gone out and given him a series of kicks and then left him half dead.

_"Oh no! It's Father Freed! Hurry Law-san over here!"_ before I knew it she had pulled hard on the collar of my shirt, then she got me inside a cabinet, before I could protest I saw the door swung open and then a guy with white hair with a white robe and a green vest coat entered, his expression, smiling but angry, I could easily deduce that something was wrong in his head.

"Asia-chan~! Can you tell me who you were talking to?!" every word betrayed his obvious schizophrenia, but what made me angry was the way he looked at the little one, those eyes, showing violence, lust, abuse and hunber. That's the kind of eyes that I hate, remind me of **Him**.

_"N-No, I'm wasn't talking with anyone, I swear"_ she tried to defend herself, but that bastard started to come dangerously close to her, while the little one backed up slowly and somewhat awestruck.

"After your little drama theater with that shitty demon in that house, Mistress Raynare has been very angry, but don't worry, lucky for you, you will not be punished!"

A demon? Did he just say, Demon? Hm, considering the mythical beasts that inhabit the Grand Line, and considering that this is the New World, the possibility of the existence of monsters such as demons, I don't think as a rare entity, but something is not right to some regard.

_"P-Please, Issei-san is a good person, he didn't have to be hurt in that way"_

I watched as tears began to form on her face, and this time it was out of fear, that madman began to sketch a big smile as his gaze turned increasingly hungry, he approached her dangerously, I was waiting for the best opportunity to get out for surprise attack and tear out his heart, if he were to cross the line.

"Oi Freed, come down here quick! I need you for a new errand" another unfamiliar voice was heard outside the room, the albino grimaced in disgust, left with an angry frown, I sighed, dispelling my **Room** that covered the area.

I walked out of the closet slowly, I headed towards Asia-ya to ask her what all that was, but before I knew she had hugged me as she sobbed, at this moment, all I could do was comfort her, to try to calm her down and in the process I started to rub her head and hair to reassure her, I couldn't stop thinking what would have happened if I hadn't been here, in case things had become darker, now I know this environment can be hostile, I have to be careful, the worst scenario is to be captured, my meeting with Straw Hat-ya will have to wait a bit, I must get out of here, inconspicuous.

_Sob ... sob_

_"L-Law ... san ... I was so scared"_

I looked at her carefully while she is still sobbing in my abdomen, this girl was the one who saved me from dying; when I was on the plateau, the image of my crew, and the Straw Hat Crew being crushed by Kaido, was one of the things that hit my mind the most, the idea of abandoning them in the fight against a Sea Emperor was horrible. But thanks to the unusual powers of this girl, her powers are something I have never seen, if this place sees her as some kind of slave, or servant, then it is something I cannot forgive.

I have already made my choice.

**"Asia-ya ..."**

" ...y...yeah? ..."

"Let's leave this place, you and me."

I put both my hands on her shoulders. Looking straight into her eyes.

"_**I WANT YOU TO JOIN MY CREW!"**_

"H-Huh?"

**(NO POV)**

With that statement on the table, little Asia Argento, had no idea what would await her from now on, as her life changed in a negative way, the day she healed that demon several years ago. Her life will once again have another turn of events, after healing a man, known for many things, the one who become a Sea Warlord for sending One Hundred Pirate Hearts to the Navy. The man who liberated the Kingdom of Dressrosa in a civil war. The Strongest Ally in the Straw Hat Pirates. Having defeated the leader of the Donxijote family. A man with a reward of 500,000,000 from Beris on his head. The Captain Of the Infamous Heart Pirates Crew. **Trafalgar D. Water Law.**

_Now, there is no turning back!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

／|＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿ _ _

〈 To BE CONTINUED…/

＼|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣~ ~ ￣

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND~! THERE!**

**HOPA YA LIKE IT! NOW I KNOW WHERE THE CURRENT ONE PIECE ARC IS HEADING!**

**BUT HEAR ME OUT!**

**I know you are wondering why this chapter of Dressrosa is the one I used, for one simple thing, the character of Trafalgar Law, reached at his pinnacle in this arc, we knew his history, and in general the whole arc revolved around him and Doflamingo, is still bullshit how he could not kill Mingo with the Gamma Knife, but, we had to see the GEAR 4TH of Luffy, one way or another. However, as a character / co-protagonist, Law complied. Because, what is being Zou, Whole Cake and what goes of Wano, I feel that they left Law aside in many events, so, I feel that grabbing his character at this stage of the story, it seems correct to me. Anyway, I will clarify how the flow of time works in each universe.**


	2. Far From Home

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SECOND CHAPTER! NOW, IT MIGHT START A LITTLE SLOW! BUT THRUST ME! THINGS ARE GONNA GET FUCKING WILD IN THIS EPISODE!**

**OH YEAH! FORGOT TO MENTION! I TOOK SOME CREATIVE FREEDOMS! SOME OF LAW'S ATTACKS WERE INVENTED BY ME, SO I CAN MAKE SOME EXTRA CONTENT AND KEEP THE STORY FLOWING! HEY, IT'S NOW MY FAULT ODA HASN'T GIVE LAW MORE MOVESETS!**

**NOW…**

**LIGHTS!**

**CAMERA!**

**ACTION!**

**TRAFALGAR LAW: LOST IN ANOTHER WORLD**

**Episode 2**: Far From Home

It had already dawned, at the time he tried to recover, he talked with Asia about his location, he could tell that the place where he was, was full of hostile according to what Asia explained, this place was filled of **Priests** which carried light swords, weapons with special bullets made to harm demons, this worried him since his recovery was still superficial, his body was still depleted, so using Armament Haki was not among his arsenal, fortunately Asia would use her power to heal him as much as possible, even so, that didn't fix the exhaustion and lack of stamina he has, also since he arrived Asia has had to hide him from the others for fear of what they will do If they find him and see it as a threat, she also told him that there were 4 Fallen Angels in charge of this building. Of course, that got the attention of Ex Sea Warlord.

"Fallen Angel ...you say?" While Law has seen enough weird things both in the Grand Line and the New World, this is the first time he heard something like a fallen angel.

She nodded.

"The Fallen Angels are those who once were the right hand of God, but those having impure thoughts and evil intentions fell from the heaven's door, completely repulsed by it. They use their ability to fly with their crowded wings, and also wield Light Spears as their main weapon" she explained with some seriousness, the pirate was thinking about this new information.

*These creatures sound quite problematic, but sooner or later I'll have to leave this place, I will need all possible information* he thought, but then they heard something that caught their attention.

"Asia-san~, could you come here!" to hearing the call, Law knew he had to hide again, still waiting for the best time to make their escape, when the door opened it enter a blonde girl with twin tails, wearing some kind of maid-like costume with black, purple and white color patterns, had large black feathered wings on her back but unlike Freed, this one girl whispered something on Asia's ear, Law couldn't hear but somehow realized that was not a good thing, as he saw the expression that Asia had.

*I don't like this ... at all* he thought worried, after the female fallen angel left, Law immediately left the cabinet to ask what kind of information shared with her, but Asia said nothing for a moment, all she did was give him a little hug, to see him in the face for just a moment.

"L-Law-san ... do you still feel pain somewhere?" the pirate stared at her for a moment, he still felt weak, but that's only temporary, though he felt that his legs were not in good condition.

"My legs still hurt me a little" she asked him to lie down on the bed, so she could heal any wound his legs had, after a few minutes Asia had finished his treatment.

"H-How do you feel?" he started hitting the floor with the tip of his feet to see if there was something that hurt him then he addressed her with a satisfied expression, a somewhat creepy smile, from Asia's point of view of course, Law is genuinely trying to give a friendly smile, failing in the process.

"I feel good, thank you" she also gave a warm smile, somewhat forced, with a somewhat faded expression, because of that, she hid her face with the white hood and went to the door, Law's smile dissipated when she saw her take the knob, retiring without warning, Law narrowed his eyes, showing a suspicious expression.

"Where are you going?" his cold, sharp voice almost made her freeze in its position, what he said before about joining his crew echoed in her head, in her current situation, this won't be possible, not knowing her cruel fate, but not she couldn't tell him, all she could do….was to lie.

"Law-san, I'll just take a walk, I will return soon, but don't worry about me, there is nothing wrong, I must say that the time I spent with you, was the nicest thing I could ask for. One more thing. Tonight, all the priests and Fallen Angels are in the basement for a ceremony, we can use that time to escape, the two of us" she was smiling at Law, who remained a stern expression, the last thing he saw before she left was her smile that was clearly unfeigned. Something was going to happen tonight and it had to do with her ... this girl saved him and even if He wasn't the best person in the world, she treated him as a friend and also as a good person, he didn't know why, but he felt like that smile just now, might be the last one he will ever see If he decides to do nothing.

*I have to do something*

* * *

Law was beginning to worry, it's been a long time since she left, if he had to do some numbers, it should be about to end the afternoon and then start to get dark, Asia had not arrived, there were times when he thought to go out and go by himself, It was a good option, but ignoring the enemy territory scheme, he wasn't sure if the enemies outside could be prepared for his attack, not to mention that the odds of endangering Asia more than necessary, was not an option either, there was Another problem that he couldn't help but considering. **His sword was not here.**

*It shouldn't be that far away, I'll have to look for it later, I refuse to use another weapon* His arm was close to his position, before falling unconscious he made sure he crawled close to it to try to reattach it on him when he was in Dressrosa, after his suicide attack on Doflamingo, but his sword must have ended elsewhere, so, if it also transported with him, his sword should be somewhere else.

In the midst of his thoughts, he heard the dialogue of some people outside the room, he got close to the door to listen.

"Hey you hear what Mistress Raynare had prepared for tonight?"

"Yes, I heard that she will take the Sacred Gear of that wretched witch in order to become more powerful, I can't wait!" both looked excited for a ceremony that will take place tonight, Law moved away from the door, returning to make his choices about new information.

*So that's the event which she was talking about* his line of thought was interrupted when he heard groans that came closer and closer to his room, without much time, he hid again in the cabinet waiting to see who was this time, in less than a few seconds the door opened to reveal none other than Asia who had several tears coming out non stopping, followed by her was a pretty captivating young woman, with long black hair, deep purple eyes, her body was very well developed, with almost perfect curves, big but firm breasts, a thin hip and waist, it looked perfect except for the fact that she had a very provocative black suit, which did not leave much to the imagination, finally on her back were large black wings.

*Another fallen ...* Law was very angry at seeing the little nun shed tears like that, something must have happened. Again, without noticing, the light-blue dome had spread in the area.

"Asia, you tried to run away again. Why?" her voice was monotonous but somewhat worried.

She got a little scared for a moment, but still wiped her eyes and saw her with a high degree of fear.

"Lady Raynare, y-you ... you just want me because of my power, I know that pretty well, I ... I know what will happened once you obtain it" she sobbed, the fallen angel just grimaced disapprovingly addressed her to the surprise of Law, she hugged Asia, to try to calm her.

"I ... don't want your power ... never wanted to, I just have no choice. Lord Kokabiel claims to have a worthy commander, that simply is something I cannot help with. I mean it, I'm sorry" with an expression of sadness rose to go back through the door, Law stared the scene passively.

*She's telling the truth ...* using his ability, he was able to read the electrical pulses to the brain in living things, certain brain signals are emitted by the pulsations of the heart, in this way. Law could see the difference when a person was lying or telling the truth, over time, develop this technique gave him a big advantage. In analyzing the words of the Fallen Angel, and the weight this decision was putting on her heart and mind.

"Please ... don't make it more hard than it should be" she went out and closed the door, Asia for her part sat there completely silent, the pirate left the closet to see if she was ok, but she hugged him again, this time with more force, Law tried to reciprocate the hug but he preferred to just let her vent it off.

The atmosphere became a cold silence for a moment.

"Asia-ya ... that event you speak of... what is it?" he asked in his serious tone, what he heard from those priest a while ago gave him an idea of what could happen, followed by what that fallen angel said only made his assumption to be confirmed, what is going to happened tonight has something to do with **her** and for some reason it bothered him that he didn't what exactly are they going to do. Law saw how she tightened her grip on his jacket, she was definitely nervous, **he could feel her fear.**

"T-They ... are ... a ..." her voice was shaking and Law was becoming more serious in his decision to crush the whole place, but before she could finish her sentence a voice that the pirate knew and that made him angry enough reappeared and headed here.

"Asia-chan ~! Are you there~?!" it was Freed's voice, although Law didn't want to hide, he went into the cabinet and saw that bastard kicking the door hard causing a great rumble, Asia became nervous and that look of fear had returned to her face, Law hated to see when she puts that face it made him feel ... bad. The bastard approached her dangerously, and grabbed her arm with a hard grip.

"It's time for your GRAN debut!" He said with sick hype and ended up taking her out of the room although she resisted as much as she could, it was impossible to prevent the inevitable, once the door was closed, Law came out of the cabinet, a large vein shown on his forehead, next on the bed was his fur hat, he take it and put it back in again, he made a final review of his equipment, only his worn pants, his black body jacket, and canvas shoes, nothing more.

No weapons. No equipment. No partners.

_He only had one plan… to rescue the new member of his crew._

*If I'm getting the fuck out of here ... I'll take you with me, Asia-ya* with great determination, just when he came out, several priests stared at him for a moment until one frowned as no one had entered that room and the fact that he isn't wearing the clothes of a priest, therefore, was an intruder.

"Hey, I never seen you around here! Those clothes, those tattoos ... Are you a demon worshiper?!"

"An infiltrator?!"

"When did he appeared?!"

"CALL THE OTHERS! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!"

Each of the priests who were still in the area did not hesitate to corner him, forming a circle around him, so that Law was completely surrounded, he said nothing, he just ignored his opponents, each of them deployed their weapons, several light swords, the man unknown to them, remained indifferent

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! DON'T YOU SEE HE IS DEFENSELESS?!"

Each of them, without thinking, charge straight toward the unknown man, swords in hand and with every intention to end his miserable life.

**"[Room]"**

The priests, not only contemplated the gigantic dome of light-blue color that overlapped over them and the whole church, one could even say that it furrow everything that was below them, followed by that, the man, slowly placed his clenched fists on the ground, extending only his thumbs, in their most terrifying glory, they saw bolts of electricity forming on the ground, without prior warning or an escape route, they experienced a fast ... pain.

**"[Counter Shock]"**

In less than a second, they fell to the ground, completely stiff, still breathing, but only temporary, until their hearts finally become paralyzed due to the impending shock they suffered, in minutes, not even realize they were dead

"Asia-ya ... is down below, I can feel it with my Observation Haki. I must hurry ..."

* * *

In his dash to preserve the safety of his future ally, time was limited, so he could not afford to have any distractions, with him "Room" covering the whole place. He had absolute control over every inch of the environment, every enemy with whom he crossed was completely annihilated by a Counter Shock, his enemies were normal people, something that caught his attention, none looked like a Marine, much less any of the pirates who were in Dressrosa.

"I really didn't want to believe it, but obviously, wherever I am, I'm far away from where I'm supposed to be. But I'll worry about that later, I must hurry"

On his way, the lower he went, the less priests he encountered, it seemed that they had surrendered, or at least that's what he thought, when he notice that there was already a pile of them along the path.

*Is there anyone else fighting here? Hm…*

In the remote case that he is not the only one here going for Asia, the idea that someone else already has knowledge about her healing powers, could make Asia the goal of one of those "Demons", which was the conjecture closer to why someone besides him would be here going after her, with that in mind, he have no doubt that he should made fast pace.

**"[Shambles]"**

Law began teleporting, changing places with each of the bodies that had the front, making the trip faster, even taking stone rubbles or wood pieces, throwing them away and exchanging places, within seconds, had managed to spot another group in front of him.

*Are they…?*

Spotted three people, two males, they both looked young, and what appeared to be a little girl, wearing uniforms that he hadn't seen before, doesn't seemed like the Navy nor pirates, in fact, it was the closest to something you would use in a school.

*Students?*

**(One Piece OST - Trafalgar Law Theme)**

It was then that he stopped dead, when he felt a cold metal approaching his neck, he saw it in slow motion, quickly moving his body back, the edge of the blade barely took a few hairs from his beard, it seemed that he managed to dodge it in time. Not long after, another attack was coming, this time He looked down, the little girl with gloves charge to punch him in the stomach, he was about to underestimate her, until he saw how the impact on the trajectory of her knuckles formed a distortion in the wind.

The force behind that punch could be dangerous.

Among all the conflict that seemed to happen in slow motion, Law noted that the third boy was watching them, seemed stunned by the scene, so He took his situation to make a 'change'.

**"[Shambles]"**

"Eh?"

"HUH?!"

**WHACK!**

"BRUWAH!"

The mysterious man had disappeared, instead, the brown-haired boy was in his place, in just a blink, he ended up receiving the powerful punch in the stomach, giving a comical but painful scream, the other blond boy with the sword, stopped his attack in time, otherwise the brown's head could have rolled around the room, the teenager fell to the floor holding his stomach with a funny but sore face.

"I-I'm sorry ... Issei-senpai ... but I was sure that..."

"Me too, Koneko-chan, that guy ... Huh? He's gone!"

The two turned around to see that, in fact, the mysterious man they met with had continue his path, presumably also going in the direction of the nun Asia. His partner, now known as Issei, had managed to get up, after having let out a little rainbow through his mouth.

"K-Kiba ... Ko-Koneko-chan ... what happened ... how ... when ... ouch ..." he felt back to the floor, puking rainbow again.

"Try to man up, I didn't even hit you that hard" the little girl was upset with the delicacy of her "senpai", his other companion, he gave a little laugh to himself.

"I must say it took me by surprise. But who was that guy? He did not seem like a priest"

"It looked like a **Pervert**, exposing his body full of tattoos" Koneko got a pretty demeaning expression, showing true contempt and repudiation.

*There it is! The face that would make any Masochist Lolicon dirt his pants …* the brown-haired fetishist rised up again, this time trying not to fall.

The trio looked back to their surroundings, but apparently the man with tattoos did not show up, you could say that they were losing time, so they rushed their way again, still was the possibility of returning him to find.

"Does anyone have any idea who was that guy?!" Issei showed truly stunned, not only by the horrible experience of the mighty blow of a **Rook**, but also know that he almost lost his head, well, not his most valuable "head" anyway.

"Nuh-uh, I had never seen his face before. Nor was the aware of any infiltrator, or group or third parties involved in our affairs in the territory of Gremory"

"Could it be another Fallen? I mean, by the way he dresses and everything ..."

"I don't think so. It would have a putrid stench if so, but he just smells like someone who hasn't had a bath in days."

"Surely it is a disgusting pervert with a smell fetish ..."

Issei laughed at the cruel statements of his little companion, she had no mercy.

"I-I don't think that's true, Koneko-chan. But I'm damn sure about something, I think he also wants something with Asia. That bastard, if he even tries to lay one finger on her!"

"We should not draw conclusions so hasty. Hyoudou-kun, remember, what the Fallens really want from Asia Argento"

He frowned.

"W-What are you saying?"

"What she wants, is the Sacred Gear the young nun possesses ... and you know, Hyoudou-kun, when a User gets snatches of their Gear, they ... die irretrievably"

His eyes wide in shock.

"A-Are you saying that ...!? Asia will die?!"

He nodded.

"It's just a guess, but it is possible that this guy is also behind the power of Asia-san, is just my theory, of course"

The brown also didn't let his serious expression vanish, emphasizing his stand in front of the three, giving a loud war cry.

"I WON'T GIVE ASIA TO ANYONE! I DON'T CARE IF ITS GOD HIMSELF! I PROMISSED I WILL GET HER BACK AT ALL COSTS!"

His two companions were given a warm smile, should support his friend.

"Sometimes Issei-senpai ... can be cool"

"Yes, it is a pity that only "sometimes"

"I HEARD YOU, YOU DAMN PRINCE!"

"Okay, Okay, sorry, how scary~"

Within a few minutes they had almost reached the end of the hall, right in front of them was the mystery man again, this time they were more prepared, but seemed completely ignore something that bothered brown teen.

"Hey, gloomy bastard! Remember us?!"

He turned a moment, looking at them askance, they noticed his gray iris, with an expression quite indifferent, but serious, seemed emotionless.

**"No"**

Issei fell on his ass, her two companions let out some sweat drops when seeing his reaction. But he got up immediately, with his red glove in hand and a vein in his forehead, he decided to run straight toward the unknown man even with his friends warning him not to.

"THEN LET ME GIVE YOU SOMETHING SO YOU REMEMBER MY NAME!"

With the bright fist in hand, a red gauntlet without fingers, he rushed straight to the man with the Fur Hat, who ignored him completely, he put his knuckles on the large stone wall in front of them, he could feel several signs of life to the other side, so this had to be the big event hall.

**"[Breaking Point]"**

"I AM HYOUDOU ISSEI, THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE HAREM KING!"

The chestnut was about to get their coup, however, stopped, when he looked at the stone wall in front of them, began to crack ... but ... something more happened ...

_"If you want to know ..."_

He looked at the unknown man, who had cracked the wall, and that right now, looked like it was about to explode, then he turned just so they could see his cocky grin, confident and smiling face, he looked cynical.

_"I had heard the same story before, but in another context ..."_

It was no longer just the wall; it was the whole damn building!

_**"[Pressure ... VALVE!]"**_

**CRACK!**

**BOOM!**

Everything had burst, as if several channels of water tubes had exploded at the same time throughout the building, but there was no water, instead, it was as if compressed air had been expelled from the INSIDE of the concrete, the wall in front of them, just as the other walls of the building were collapsing. This church was not going to stand for long.

Amid all the commotion, on the other hand, was what was formerly an army of priests, now, with all the disaster and imminent collapse, everyone went their separate ways, fearful for their lives

"WE ARE GONNA GET CRUSHED!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT EXPLOSION?!"

"WE'RE ALL GONA DIE~!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

In the midst of all the chaos, there was an altar that stood among the rest, there was the Fallen Angel woman, Raynare, and the other girl in a Gothic Lolita costume, whose name was not yet revealed, both were mired in confusion and terror of the moment, so the Raynare woman rushed into what she was doing, quickly taking something that was leaving the body of Asia, a greenish flash decorated the landscape, next to her cries of agony.

"ASIA!"

The brown teen shouts. Meanwhile, the unknown man observed the object that left her body, looked like a pair of silver rings with gemstones embedded, and that vulgar woman was about to adhere these artifacts to her body.

"THE TWILIGHT HEALING IS MINE!"

"WELL DONE, BIG SIS RAYNARE!"

The three teenagers saw incredulous what their eyes witnessed, instead, the unknown man simply and with all the calm of the world, grabbed a piece of brick that was among the rubbles. They might not see it because of his hat, but his forehead had several sprouted veins of anger.

**"[Shambles]"**

The moment the bird woman carried the magic device to her body, she was received instead, by a scratchy and hard touch, when she looked, she realized that now what she had in her hands was no longer Asia's Sacred Gear…

... it was a brick ...

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

The cold sweat came down through her body, feeling that the green flash of a moment ago was now on the other side of the room, when she turned around, she looked incredulous, how a man she had never seen before, He somehow took the Sacred Gear in his hand that until recently was in her possession.

"Looking for something? Vulgar woman ..."

All were with the jaw down, right down, tongues out completely in shock, kind of reaction. A man who had never seen before suddenly appears, with that air of "I AM THE BOSS", rolling his eyes all over him, however, between the three teenagers who were behind him, one was quite angry.

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE AFTER ASIA'S SACRED GEAR AS WELL! YOU BASTARD! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

Once again, he charges straight towards the young adult, who again was unfazed, instead he watch passively where Asia, Raynare and the other little girl whose name didn't know, where standing, but, given his experience with Sugar, and now, with the other little one with inhuman strength, He wasn't going to take any more risks.

**"[Shambles]"**

"Huh?"

"AGAIN?!"

**WHACK!**

"GAGHG!"

Again, the strike that Issei was about to give him, this time was taken by the Gothic Loli that was with Raynare, upon receiving the surprisingly strong blow of the brown boy, she flew a few meters in the air, before falling with the ground quite sore.

"I-I'm sorry! ... Wait ... WHY I APOLOGIZE?! AAAH! WHERE DID HE GO?!"

"THERE!"

Kiba pointed to the altar, where said man was now facing Raynare who looked slightly scared, this tall guy of dark-blue hair with a tattooed body, he looked his friend's conditions, she was shackled and wearing a one-piece white dress, braless and partially showing one of her breasts, rather vulgar in his opinion, making her wear something so bold, and leave it in a pose so indecent ... unforgivable.

"W-Who the hell are you?! What the fuck you think you-!? MMUMMNN ?!"

Without even a previous warning, the man had grabbed Raynare's face, squeezing her mouth to shut her up, the veins sprouted in his hand and on his forehead, showing the face of a really angry man, she grabbed his arm trying to wriggle only to be surprised by the strength of his grip.

**"If you want to talk, do it when you know your place, you Perverted Angel"**

"MMM?!"

"Go to Sleep. **[Anesthesia]**"

A blue electric bolt tour Raynare head, her grip on him slowly softened since vanished forces, to equal his vision, in less than a few seconds, she had collapsed on the floor ... she was snoring.

He sighed.

"What a bummer"

He walked over to her friend, who even seemed to breathe, but her vital signs increasingly diminished, the rhythm of her heart was getting slower.

"I might have not arrived in time. But not too late either. Did you enjoy your nap, Asia-ya?"

She opened her eyes, heavily.

"Law ... san ...?"

"I told you, didn't I? That we will leave this place together ..."

"B ... But ..."

"I said you'll be part of my crew ..."

"…I…"

"I don't want to hear excuses. Tell me what you really desire. I wanna hear it loud and clear. Do you want to be part of the Heart Pirates Crew?"

"But that is…"

"Tsk! Answer me with your will to live, Asia Argento!"

Strongly, he re-inserted the green item into his friend's body, once again, the green flash flooded the room, blinding the demons that was subjugating the remaining priests, next to Issei who was hurrying to demure her friend , but it was already late, when he heard his voice, but ... an answer he did not expect.

"I WANT ALL OF US TO GO TOGETHER!"

The moment everyone had recovered their sight, Asia had been released from her chains and was already gone, along with the mystery man, Raynare and the other fallen angel girl that Issei hit by mistake, leaving the rest in what could be, the worst possible scenario.

The subway was about to collapse.

"W-What the hell happened?"

His companions looked at the brown teen for a moment, before escaping up the stairs.

"I think ... someone beat you to it, Ise-kun"

"You have a cuck fetish too? How low can you go?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!"

* * *

Law had managed to reach the surface without problems, using his power, continuously switching places and avoiding any danger, even carrying three dead weights, they were not big problem. It was so until he managed to return to the chapel, which would be the surface, for he is the first time smelling fresh air, since he came here.

Leaving the tree girls in different chairs around the chapel, although some were destroyed, apparently a fight took place here not long ago, it's not as if was of his interest. Once again, he checked the vital signs of their three patients, didn't seemed to have wounds, bruises or residual trauma, he gave relieved sigh.

"I will not let it happen again. Cora-san gave me this life, and died smiling for it, I am not letting anything like that to happen again, ever"

Sat right there where he was, end up dissipating the Blue Sphere, that was consuming a lot of his energy, take a look at his current situation and look at the big door from outside, could see a civilization, fully lit and dark starry sky, the church was on a big hill, it was easy to see the sky from there. It was…_peaceful _to some degree. Even with that big hole in the roof ...

"Huh ...?"

**(One Piece Ost - Difficult)**

_**"[Destruction]"**_

The Pirate, thanks to his Observation Haki, dodged what could be an attack of scarlet red and black energy, everything in that attack's path was turned to dust, eventually, was about to reach the fallen angel girl in gothic costume.

"**[Room!] [Shambles!]"**

She was replaced with a table, which ended up getting hit, being reduced to ashes, the pirate stood, noting every corner, until he visualize a shadow hanging over him when he turns to see, he was received by the clear silhouette of a young girl with crimson res hair, bathed in moonlight, her bat wings making slowly descend from the hole in the ceiling, the red energy that surrounded her, made her look quite frightening, Law sweated a little feeling such power, obviously, there is no comparison regarding what experienced fighting Doflamingo, but she had a presence that give her an aura of respect.

*This can be dangerous*

"!?"

**"[SHAMBLES!]"**

**ZAP!**

**SHOCK**

Once again Law was thrown out of the reach of another attack, this time it seemed to be a lightning bolt falling from the sky, the power would have been enough to leave it in a considerably bad state, but it was when he realized his position, the attacks they were distancing themselves from Asia and the other two girls.

**"[SHAMBLES!]"**

Again, he dodged another electric attack, again, he continued dodging as each attack was followed after another, it just did not stop.

"Fuck…"

Eventually, the pattern of the lightning attacks were shown to be calculated, making each of his movements and dodges to become more predictable ...

"Got you, Mr. Intruder"

**BLAST!**

**BOOM!**

"GAH!"

This time the crimson attack managed to hit Law, blasting him away and landing on a pile of wood and concrete, baraly being able to move.

_"Gosh, what a naughty boy~, Fufufufu~, we must teach him some manners, don't you think, Prez?"_

_"I find it a suitable fate Akeno, you may proceed, I will check how Asia's status is, and the other fallen scum"_

_"Mmm~ how cruel~ ... but I guess that's Rias Gremory for you. Don't you think so, Mr. Stranger?"_

Law grunted reluctantly, seeing the presence of the two new foes, the woman in front of him, wore the same uniform as those three others from before, she had black hair tied with a long ponytail, not to mention that sadistic expression. Behind her, was the redheaded girl...

She was looking at Asia closely, not to mention pointing her crimson energy to the other two girls.

_*She ... came ... to kill ... them…*_

Akeno seeing the determined, angry and really shocked expression of the unknown man, couldn't help but blush and laugh at bit, seeing the blood coming out of his tattooed chest, rolling throughs his marked abs, she licked her fingers.

_"Ara, Ara~. You still have the will to live in your body, such energetic yet stubborn boy, Fufufufu~, Fufufufufu~"_

It was then, that time start moving in slow motion.

_**"... You ... laugh just like him ..."**_

The Blue Dome appeared suddenly, in just a split of a second, Akeno was not even ready when the man disappeared and was back in front of her, without fear, put his fists with his outstretched thumbs directly on her chest.

She really did not expect the dying dog, to bite her with her same teeths.

"Huh?!"

**"[COUNTER]"**

She widened her eyes in an expression of terror, seeing electric bolts forming in his thumbs on a large scale.

**"[SHOCK!]"**

"Akeno?!"

Rias looked the scene in total shock, how an blue electric burst had engulfed the whole church, covered her eyes for a moment, until she dared to witnessed, disbelieving, she saw her, standing there, her dear friend's body was giving off smoke, she finally fell to the floor, revealing the tattooed man, on his knees with his fists thumbs blasting smoke coming out, panting, her companion was now unconscious.

A vein had formed in Rias's forehead, her anger was about to be discharged on that man, this fight was imminent, the man did not hesitate, seeing her aura of destruction, however, his arms were covered in a black polished metal color. Showing that smug and mocking smile.

_"What is it Redhead-ya ... did I touch a nerve?"_

She walked over furiously, with crimson substance in her fists.

"Oh~, you're approaching me? Instead of running away from me and warn your friends. Even when you saw what I did to your partner. You prefer get into a fight with me?"

**"I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer"**

He kept his smug smile.

"Oh~ ho~, then come as close as you like"

_**MENACING**_

_**MENACING**_

* * *

Issei and the others managed to escape while the subway collapses, they ended up in the back of the building before the debris covered the exit, they sighed in relief.

"Just in time ... hey, this persecution reminded me of an Indiana Jones's movie, you know, Heh~" Kiba laughed on his knees as they caught their breath.

"Yeah, me too. But we need to regroup with Prez, we have to warn her about that bastard, and about Asia. I myself will kick his ass when I see him!"

"As reckless as ever, Ise-kun. Don't you think so, Koneko-chan?"

He did not receive the usual sarcastic reply, he turned to see her partner was peering at the upper building, the church itself, as if they felt she were trying to tell them something important.

_"Danger"_

"Eh?"

"Koneko-chan ...?"

At that precise moment, the three were silent at the hearing a thunderous shock, followed by the blue light given off inside the building of the church, their astonishment was quickly changed to concern, since, that didn't look like the usual attacks of their superior, Akeno Himejima, also known as the Priestess of Lightning. The three looked at each other, then give a settlement confirmation, rushed as quickly as possible to the entrance of the church, Issei had a very worried expression.

*I have a bad feeling about this…*

In pursuit, they heard noises quite strong, and the occasional profanity, but most were rumblings quite violent, at its worst, it was safe to believe that a violent fight was taking place inside, they had an idea of who could be the ones starring it, things could get wild.

"Prez and Himejima-senpai also came to eradicate the fallen angels who had dared to invade our territory. Our Intelligence Team said there were four of them, we find two and the unknown man. Which means that the two of them have already eradicated the remaining ones"

"They were worried"

"A-Are you saying that Prez, had planned to attack this place from the beginning?!"

Kiba nodded.

"Wow, I got into an argument with her for nothing ..."

"Not really, not many would dare to challenge her like that, I found it very inspiring from you, Ise-kun"

"Ise-senpai can be brave, sometimes"

The brunette blushed and began to laugh and smile like a fool.

"D-Don't think that makes me happy, he~hehe~"

**BOOM!**

**CRASH!**

_"BITCH~!"_

Just coming to the right side of the church, they saw that something shot out of the wooden wall, leaving a good destruction in the process, the human projectile was none other than the tattooed man they saw a few moments ago, had several bruises, his head He was bleeding, his pants were wasted, he lost his vest with a cape, and barely stood up again, he seemed to be ... satisfied, but angry at the same time. As if he was having an adrenaline rush, he spit blood on the floor, still keeping that cynical smile.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE, PRINCESS-YA!"

His statement left them shocked. Who is he fighting with?!

**TAP!**

The three demons saw a figure emerging from the rubble of the hole, her crimson aura gave it away easily, it was none other than their mistress, Rias Gremory, however, she also seemed to share the same condition as the other subject, her hair was collected like a ponytail, her skirt was undone, she wore fingerless gloves, covered with her reddish energy, part of her uniform was torn, her abdomen could be seen, her vest no longer had sleeves, but her wounds were also harsh, she was bleeding from the head too, her arms and abdomen, not to mention the bruises on her face, she was missing a tooth...

**"I'll shove those words up your asshole!"**

She broke her knuckles several times, and walked straight into the tattooed man who had taken a boxing pose.

**MENACING!**

**IMPACT!**

**CLASH!**

Both began to bump their fists tightly, Law connected an Uppercut, Rias cocked a powerful kick to the side where his liver was, Law spit blood, however, he grabbed her leg, using his elbow to break the middle of the knee with the tibia and the fibula, Rias leaped herself with her other leg, hitting a spinning kick in the back of his neck, however, Law didn't lose his balance, he imbued his leg with Haki and held himself with one hand on the ground, imitating Sanji, he propelled with his hip and connected a powerful kick in the side of Rias, also hitting her liver.

They both take distance, falling on their knees, panting heavily, they both spit blood on the grass, dried it and rise again, putting themselves on guard for the next fight, Rias's blows left sick burns on Law's body, as well as his punches with Haki left horrible bruises and fractures on Rias's body.

Even tired, they still had those pretty arrogant smiles.

"Not gonna lie ... haa~, thought you were the princess type, which let others get their hands dirty ..."

Rias cleared her throat after spitting blood on the floor.

"Got news for you, asshole, I'm the kind of princess who plays rough"

They again crossed blows, showing a brutal display until one of the two collapses, the three demons watched in silence, especially Issei, whose image he had of his boss had changed radically, in the course of the next ten minutes, he saw those two hitting each other like they were in a UFC ring.

"What the hell…"

"S-So this is what Akeno-senpai meant when she said Prez's had an indecent past"

"Savages…"

"INDECENT PAST?!"

Kiba laughed a little mumble ...

"Y-Yes, she said that Rias-senpai, used to be a _**little**_ Tomboyish"

He emphasized that part.

"A little, you say? Couldn't see anything of that side when I met her, much less at the academy"

"I think it embarrasses her a little ... I guess"

**PUNCH!**

**IMPACT!**

**WAR CRY!**

**PAIN!**

Both Berserker, kept exchanging blows like savages, the students couldn't help wondering how long they have been like this, it didn't seem that either of them would give in at all.

"S-Shouldn't we help them?"

"I think we would just get in their way, let Prez take care of this"

"They are trying to assert their domain ..."

"I-I don't think that's one way to describe it, Koneko-chan ..."

However, the show finally came to an end, when the two finally charged against each other, using a powerful impulse, exchanged a single punch in each other faces, the impact could be heard all over the hill, even the three demons made sore expressions when they saw it, they both stood still for a moment, until in the end, they both fell to the ground ... and the bell rang.

**A KNOCKOUT!**

There was a small silence, until all three reacted to what just happened.

"A draw?"

"That seems to be the case Koneko-chan, I must say, endure a fight like that against the Prez, that man is more than what appears to be"

Issei felt he was about to have a fit.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?! WE NEED TO HELP THEM!"

The brunette rushed to help his master, followed by his other two companions, who managed to get ropes and chains to tie the other tattooed man.

You could hear the sound of crows, singing about stupid nature of what had happened.

* * *

A few minutes passed, but you could hear the adorable yawn of a small and adorable girl, a beautiful young lady with golden hair had woken up, rubbing her eyes, trying to gather in her memories, the events of the last hours, painful memories, some emotional, and others of great tension. Even so, she smiled, knowing that she was fine now, meant that he had saved her.

"Going this far just for me, I'm so happy, kya ~" the natural blush and how she expresses herself, really gave the image of a maiden felled in love.

_"Excuse me for interrupting your daydreaming, Asia-san, but ... could you help us for a moment"_

After hearing a voice she did not know, the surprise made her put a frightened face, but when she turned to see ... was received by an image, rather disturbing, her friend Issei was with a group of strangers, but in front on the floor; It was none other than her savior, in a horrible condition and tied with several ropes, chains with padlocks and a muzzle, and two girls, one was provided on the same page as her friend, and the other's body gave off smoke, almost roasted.

"LAW-SAN~?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH~!"

**An explanation later.**

*I still do not understand how the ropes and chains with padlocks were necessary ... *

Asia was still with waterfall tears as she was healing her friend again, Asia's expression seemed very funny to the third parties who saw the context of the situation, despite their requests to heal their comrades first, she insisted that she had to save her friend first.

The brunette was slightly irritated by her statement.

"D-Do you know this guy, Asia-chan?"

He really didn't wanted to ask, despite the blood and wounds, when he first met him, he looked like the kind of playboy dude, the one who likes to flirt with girls and break their hearts, at least that was Issei's description, the kind of guy in doujinshis that corrupts the main heroine, turns her into a slutty gyaru, and then several things unfit for virgin eyes proceed to happen ...

The nun girl blushed, but not because of the aforementioned.

"L-L-Law-san ... is just my ... friend, we met in my bedroom being both alone and ..."

"HUH?!"

She ate her shame understanding the sub context of the situation she was describing, so she quickly had to dispel any misunderstanding.

"N-NO, I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, W-WHAT I'M TRYNA SAY IS, H-HE JUST APPEARED IN MY BEDROOM, AND HE WAS INJURED, AND THERE WAS LOTS OF BLOOD, AND HE WAS MISSING AN ARM AND ... AND ...! AWAWAWAWA~!"

Grief engulfed her, she even stopped her healing power for a moment, causing the raven to growl in pain.

"A-Ah! I-I, I'm sorry! F-Focus, focus!"

The green light continued to heal Law's wounds quickly, his physical damage will be healed, but fatigue and loss of energy and stamina cannot recover that easily, he must rest.

"So, what did you say his name was?"

She got nervous, considering she still couldn't say his last name correctly, but she decided to make another attempt, cleared her throat.

"H-His name is ... _Tradabar Law _..."

?-?-?

The three remained the question mark over their heads, meanwhile the little one was so red of embarrassment, that steam started coming out of her head.

"Tradabar?"

"Law?"

"Tradabar ... that name's so weird, is it like, a foreigner or somethin'?"

Asia said nothing. Right now, she just wanted the earth to swallow her.

*I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!*

She was like a broken record.

"Is pronounced...**_Trafalgar Law_** ... ya bunch of imbeciles ... aaah~, my ribs ..."

The raspy, gloomy and cynical voice of the man now known as Law, complained given the incredible pain and exhaustion he felt, it was the second time on the day he got into a fight without his sword, using his fists, in his defense, it was his only option to survive.

The demons and the nun girl cast their surprised looks on Law, who complained, although his bruises and major wounds had healed, he still felt the phantom pain of these.

...

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?! YOU IDIOT!"

He did not answer him, making him get even more angry.

"DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU BASTARD!"

The raven took note of his surroundings, the fact that he is aware again, is thanks to the help of Asia, again, he owed her another great favor, He also noticed that the other threats were still neutralized.

*This chains, aren't made of Sea Stone. I see I've gained the advantage*

Asia maintained her mission to heal his friend, but there was something that intrigued her, that had her with a concerned expression.

*Did he always had so many tattoos...?* she looked at his back, his shoulders, his chest, and his hands, it was full of different tattoos, but they all had something in common, their design, all derived from figures with hearts, except for one. The one on his back was a round smiley face, with pronounced "T's" surrounding the circumference on the outside.

"How is the treatment going, Asia-ya?"

She was out of her thoughts.

"Oh, i-it's almost over, I think only your wounds on the sides are remining"

Law nodded, once he regains his strength, he will force these people to answer his questions, no matter if they don't know many of them, it's still important information.

"O-Once I've healed him, I'll continue with the others, so… hold on a little please, yes?" her sweet smile was melting Issei's heart, seeing her so determined.

"Ah ~, Asia-chan, has grown so much without realizing it! I'm going to cry" just like a proud "brother", Issei cried male tears to see the little girl take the initiative in that way.

Everyone showed compassionate smiles regarding her conviction to help everyone. Except one person ...

**"What did you say, Asia-ya ...?"** the demons didn't hesitate after feeling that aura of hostility suddenly be emanated from the dark-haired pirate, the young blond-haired devil approached him at high speed, putting one of his swords around his neck, making Asia feel nervous.

"E-EEP!?"

"Do not misunderstand me, Asia-san, I can understand perfectly that this man can mean a valuable person for you. Unfortunately, I doubt he has the same esteem about us ..."

Issei also added, this time holding Asia and dragging her away from Law, she reacted scared as she thought they will start another fight again.

"Asia, I'm not sure what could happen between that dude and you, but I am convinced that he is not a good person! Trust us, you must heal Prez and Akeno-senpai!"

Koneko squeezed her gloves, breaking her knuckles.

"This time, I won't miss. Hold it tight, Kiba-senpai"

Both Kiba pressing Law's neck with his sword and Koneko about to connect one of her devastating blows, and him being tied from head to toe.

Everything seemed to be in the devil's favors.

**"[Room]"**

…Except for one thing…

**"[Shambles]"**

…They were all his patients now...

The one that was attached with ropes and chains was now Issei, Kiba's sword was now a piece of wood and Koneko ... had been cut in half, at this very moment, everyone was completely confused, only ONE SECOND had passed, this man had already turn the tables over the three of them.

It was terrifying.

"... Ko ... Koneko…chan ..." Issei looked in complete horror as the little albino slowly fall to the floor, she had been cut in half in the blink of an eye.

*My sword ... at what moment he, How?! I couldn't even see the metal going through her body!* Kiba reacted only when he felt his sword disappear from his hands, he looked closely at Law whose face showed no emotion, no hatred, no satisfaction, nor... compassion.

In that split second, Kiba wiped his Sword Birth off Law's hands, quickly pulled over and cut it Issei's ropes and chains, who still watched Koneko's body on the floor. She wasn't moving at all.

***Koneko ... chan …***

A wrathful anger was formed in the depths of his being, the fingerless glove he had started to shine brightly.

**[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

**-[DRAGON BOOSTER]-**

Issei, with a shadowed expression, walked slowly to Law, Kiba who was shocked to see the display of power, was even more surprised to see the radical change that had undergone in his Sacred Gear, was a complete red gauntlet now.

*A Red Dragon?!*

Law remained indifferent when he saw Issei slowly approaching him, in fact, he didn't even show any reaction at all. On the other hand, Kiba left his surprise to correspond his friend's feelings to avenge their fallen comrade, he armed himself with his sword, although it is not an intelligent idea, he will deactivate his Sword Birth in case the enemy tries to take advantage again.

_Asia who saw the scene in total horror, could not stand it when falling on her butt, she saw Koneko's little lifeless body lying on the floor, that girl who even looked younger than her, and her life ended that way, in the blink of an eye. Asia was scared, she was extremely sunk in terror right now, barely able to speak, not even scream, she was completely speechless._

And at this time, his first friend and second friend were about to enter a duel to the death. Law, was with total intention to end Issei without thinking twice, the same could be told by the brunette's raging expression.

_**"I won't forgive you ..."**_

Law raised his view, showing his gray iris emotionless, prepared for two, they may not realize it, but he was breaking the bones in the fingers of his hands, he was preparing to attack, it is not going to stop in absolute

**"YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD!"**

"THIS IS FOR KONEKO-CHAN!"

With tears in his eyes, both men of the Kuoh Academy charged to Law without fear in their **hearts**, they were ready to give everything for their fallen comrade. Asia seeing the terrifying scene in which all her new and treasured friends could lose their lives, her fearful and fragile **heart** just could not take it anymore. By the time the two boys jumped on Law, the surgeon had already taken a stance with his arms, his hands forming a claw like gesture.

Asia had steeled, tears, do not hesitate to come between the two, crying out from the depths of her **heart.**

"PLEASE! STOP FIGHTING! I DON'T! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO GET HURT!"

Everything happened so fast ...as Law strike his attack…

**"[M E S S]"**

* * *

Whimpers were heard near the altar of the church, both from two women, for a while, they could perceive that something was happening near them, a horrible rumble, was the sound of a clean fist fight, minutes later, there was silence, then voices were heard, then screams, and a green light was bothering them, although they also felt a terrifying power emanating from someone, even so, a short time before everything was silent again, it was a sepulchral silence, nothing was heard, except for one thing, in a few moments later, they heard the sobs of a girl, but after that nothing more, until they finally opened their eyes.

Raynare had risen, had a dream, or rather a nightmare, a very tall man full of tattoos, wearing a white fur hat and black coat vest, had suddenly entered destroying the entire underground base, taking Asia and the Twilight Healing with him ...

It wasn't until she realized that she was on the surface of the church, and that she didn't feel any Sacred Gear inside her.

"Don't tell me that…"

"Ummnnnnyyyyyaaaaa ~ ... is it morning already?"

Raynare look at a few meters from her, her little minion, Mittelt was stretching and yawning, which make her look like a tired cat, Raynare had a nervous tic to see her being so carefree.

In any case, she explored her surroundings just to have the surprise of her life, seeing what could be, the scariest wallpaper ever made. The man she saw in her nightmare, was now a few meters in front of them. The boy she betrayed, Hyoudou Issei, the girl of sacrifice, Asia Argento; in the background, Crimson hair girl, Princess of Destruction; Rias Gremory, was prostrate with injuries and terrible bruises on her body, the other famous devil, Rias's **'Queen'**, Himejima Akeno, "The Priestess of Lightning" had been completely toasted, **'Knight'** Kiba Yuuto, also was on the ground unconscious, but what terrified her the most, was seeing the **'Rook'**, Toujou Koneko, cut in half and lying on the floor.

The only one standing was that guy with the body full of tattoos and fur hat.

"E-Every member of... Rias Gremory's Peerage ... *Gulp*, has been brutally beaten ..."

"WA~!?"

Raynare grabbed Mittelt's fish lips to keep her quiet, she really didn't want to draw any attention whatsoever in the least, if they were to draw the attention of the worst person possible, would be her end.

**"Oi ... bird woman ..."**

A large shadow fell on Raynare and Mittelt, the two began to sweat at high speed, were afraid to turn around, did not want to see him, they wanted to ignore their imminent death to the end.

**"I'm talking to you, vulgar woman"**

It was useless.

Things went from bad to worse.

Raynare armed herself with courage, put on the most serious and dominant face possible, straightened up, pulled out her chest, and stood in front of Law, her face showed confidence and security, like the epitome of the female race she is, confronting the man who stalked her nightmares.

*Big Sis Raynare ...* Mittelt looked astonished at her superior, she was demonstrating her dominance over the situation, could not help but admire her.

**"What do you want, filthy inferior human?"**

Her tone as the dominant woman she is came up to shine; Law said absolutely nothing.

*I GOT HIM! HE'S COMPLETELY FROZEN IN FEAR! I KNEW THAT AFTER ALL, HE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A DUMP APE, ONCE I HAVE HIS BALLS HANGING FROM MY HAND, I WILL KILL HIM FROM THE BACK* an image of Law crying and pleading manifested in her mind, her evil smile showed as fast as possible.

He ignored her, he just took her hand and made her hold two stacked cubes.

"Hold this…"

She laughed _[evilly]_

**"Hah! Such primitive human, believing you can give ME orders! Did you think I have time to hold your** ... _your!"_

"!?"

Her act and dominant face fell completely, seeing what was in her hands.

**BA-DUM... BA-DUM... BA-DUM... BA-DUM...**

They were hearts, in a glass cube, or plastic, or who knows what material, the point_**, is that they beat**_, and every time they did, the cube moved and bounced, if that were not enough, it was hot, and she could feel their pulsations.

Quickly Raynare's face turned blue, in a few seconds, she fell to the floor blowing foam out of her mouth, the shock was too extreme.

"BIG SIS RAYNAREEEEEEEEEEEE~?!"

Mittelt cry at seeing her superior, have collapsed again. Law meanwhile, snapped his fingers and the hearts were back in his hand, with an indifferent expression, he ignored the scene completely.

"Hm, you aren't even worth for that simple task ..."

He walked away slowly

"YOU FIEND!"

He also ignored the little girl.

**(ONE PIECE OST – A Dark Past)**

The Surgeon of Death, moved slowly to where his friend, who was still on her knees, crying quietly, stroking Issei's hair, who didn't move at all, despite having used her powers on him, to the end there was no result, It was when she heard the footsteps near her, that she stood up slowly.

"Asia-ya, with the place clean I think it's time to-"

**SLAP!**

It was the most unexpected outburst, without notice, Asia Argento had slapped him, even with tears in her eyes, her expression was furious.

_"How ... How could you ... do something so cruel, Law ... san?"_

His face was hidden under his hat, but when he showed himself, his expression remained indifferent, easily removed any weight of guilt or remorse that Asia was trying to put on him.

Law sighed.

"From your point of view, considering the situation and the type of person you are. I can admit I deserved that"

"YOU CAN?!"

"I just defended myself. And I protected you from making impulsive decisions that could harm our current state"

"Impulsive decisions?! Harm?! Law-san, you killed my first friend, and his companions! HOW?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! DEATH IS NOT SOMETHING THAT SHOULD BE TAKEN SO LIGHTLY!"

She cried again, hitting Law with her own hands, the impotence, she didn't know what to do, all she wanted, was for everyone to get along, that it was possible to reach an agreement, that no one should suffer anymore, that was her only desire.

"Asia-ya ..."

_She lifted her head to show the face of a girl with a broken heart, whose vision of him had been shattered._

_"If the place where you want to take me, it's full of people like you, then I ... I don't want to be part of your crew, no, I couldn't bear to see a world where something as horrible as taking the lives of others, is done so easily ... "_

_"I would not stand it, Law-san. I wish to live in a world where everyone can smile ..."_

The pirate frowned slightly.

"Asia-ya, what you want is impossible. In the unlikely event that you were to die, that inevitably will sadden those who love you, so ..."

_**"Then I will die with a smile!"**_

_**(ONE PIECE OST - **__**FUYU NI SAKU, KISEKI NO SAKURA)**_

"!?"

This time, Law had strongly wide his eyes.

*She ... did she ...*

Asia stood firm before him, she looked at him straight in the eye, even with her sad expression, showed a determination that made him shiver.

_"I'll die smiling! Because if you ever think of me on the future! I want you to remember me smiling!"_

_"That way you will not feel sad! Right?!"_

He remained silent.

**"Answer me, Trafalgar Law!"**

There was a cold silence. But, for the young surgeon. A strong memory of his childhood, had passed through his mind, a badly injured man, with makeup on his face, once showed him a rather silly smile, which made him laugh a lot, but, what followed after that, was a bitter feeling, even so, He would never ever forget those words.

**_~"I Love You, Law. You are free now"~_**

In his last moments, that smile and those words was the last thing he heard and saw from him, the only person who gave him hope, he worried and took care of him, the one who returned his life. The only person who really loved him after losing everything, and being treated like a monster...

_*Cora-san ...*_

Law looked up again, seeing Asia's face, watching the scene around him, in his eyes, that cold gray iris, had been replaced by a brighter one.

*Maybe…I overdid a little ...*

He approached the little girl. Seeing her emotional state, he did the only thing he thought was the right thing to do, he crossed his arms around her waist, doing something that, in other circumstances, he would consider out of place for his person. Law had hugged her, a sign of true affection that someone like him is not used to.

"I ... I wouldn't feel happy if something like that happened to you. I couldn't bear it, I'm not…_I'm not strong enough_ ..."

He tightened his grip didn't want to let her go, it will not this time.

Asia froze, her feelings were mixed right now, this person, who had committed such a heinous crime, had repented in such a short time, anyone else think he was lying, but the tone in his speech, seemed as someone who had suffered a terrible loss.

But she would not just leave things as such.

She pushed him away hard. Her expression was angry, obviously.

"That ... doesn't take away the fact of what you did, murderer"

Law raised an eyebrow, showing a questioning expression.

_"They are alive"_

. . . . . . . . .

"Come again?"

"My powers are **partially** harmless against living beings"

"B-But ... that girl, you cut her in half. And, and, Ise-san and his friend, their hearts ..."

"Here they are. Still beating"

**BA-DUM…BA-DUM ...**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! PUT THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

Despite her complaints, Law sighed, anyway, he's still would not change his opinion regarding these 'demons'

**"[Room]"**

The white-haired girl goes first before the others, the first thing he did was to raise his index finger.

**"[Takt]"**

The little girl's body parts start floating in the air, to Asia's surprise.

"**[Suture]"** he united both parts without any problems, the girl had returned in one piece in an instant.

"You should heal the wounds of those two ..." he pointed at Rias and Akeno. Asia, although it was too shocked at the thought that this girl has just returned to normal, it was crazy, but, anyway, she hastened to succor the two voluptuous girls.

In the process, Law sent a small electric shock, directly into the hearts he had in his hand, making both the pervert brunette as the blonde swordsman, jumped off the ground, like cats escaping water, eventually they complained loudly.

"Waaah!"

"I…dreamed I was crossing a river, where my ancestors were waiting my arrival!"

"I-I dreamed that all the girls in the academy became my personal Harem, a wild dream, but very average for my standards ..."

_"I didn't expect less from the degenerate Ise-senpai ..."_

The two students, listening to the familiar sarcastic and Kuudere voice, as they turned to see nothing more and nothing less than Koneko herself, who was settling back.

**SOB**

"KO-KONEKO-CHAAAANN~!"

Issei with unmanly tears and comically sad face, was about to jump over her, which was greeted with two knuckles on his face.

"Please refrain from committing a crime, Senpai"

The blow sent him to the other side of the room.

"Koneko-chan ... are you really okay?"

His companion saw her just cleaning off the dust.

"I definitely felt I was split in half…I don't get it..."

"I ... do not really remember what happened. Ise-kun I led a frontal charge against him, when we were about to collide, Asia-san tried to stop us, but then everything just went dark, and ... here we are ..."

Issei had come out of the rubble quickly, at the mention of someone important by Kiba.

"It's true! Where is Asia and that gloomy bastard?! I'm going to kick his ass this time!"

"I agree with Ise-senpai ... this time"

"Yes, being defeated in that way, really stain my pride a little, we'll have to make him apologize"

_"I can hear you; you know?"_

Despite their brave words, Issei, Kiba and Koneko, felt a chill to hear the raspy and somber voice of Law, who was sitting in the chapel, carefully watching the demons and each of their movements. He was unarmed, but it's not as if that would make much difference.

His poker face makes them feel a little scared now, Issei and Kiba looked at him carefully, they were ready for whatever was going through his twisted mind.

"T-Trafalgar ..."

"Law ..."

He smirked, that too, was pretty creepy looking.

"I see you finally said well, Ise-ya"

Everyone's gaze was fixed on Law, any time waiting for him to do his first move.

"How is the treatment going, Asia-ya?"

"I finished patching up Miss. Rias, her injuries were the most severe, now I'm treating Ms. Akeno's burns"

"Good, although I'm surprised, she's still alive. The power of that Counter Shock should be enough to make her heart explode; she's tough too"

A nervous laugh came from his "nurse", so she again focused on doing her job, now, a little more professional took.

"ASIA?!"

"E-EEP!"

The little one got startled by the sudden call, it was none other than Issei, who was crying again seeing his been totally fine and unscratched, Asia on the other hand, although she smiled back, she couldn't pause the treatment just to greet him.

"Oi, Ise-ya, my nurse is treating my "patients", I will say this once, don't get in her way"

The brunette left his aura of happiness when he went to Law with a vein in his forehead, quite angry.

"DID YOU JUST CALL HER **YOUR **NURSE?! WHAT ARE YOU?! A DOCTOR OR SOMETHIN'?!"

"Yes, I am"

. . . . . . .

If it weren't for the sore grunts that Rias and Akeno were doing, Issei would definitely have tried to go against Law again, although he wouldn't mind, but there was one thing he did take into account, the wounds of those two already were about to be treated.

**"[Room]"**

The Light-Blue Dome covered the building again, the three demons and Asia feared the worst, they had seen this before, every time that giant blue curtain appears, it is because that man is about to do something, they rushed to take a defensive formation.

**"[Shambles]"**

Asia had suddenly appeared in front of him, at the time, Law stood in front of her, showing a protecting stance as well, especially now that those two demons had gradually regained consciousness by standing up.

"M-My head ..."

Rias had straightened up, at first she didn't quite understand what happened, but, seeing the scene in front of her, she remembered her fight with the tattooed man, the two fought quite brutally, until at the end they both fell completely KO, she looked at her side, her partner had also recovered.

*When did he ...? How?* She looked at the man she fought with, his wounds had also been healed, likewise, the blonde nun girl, the one she took trouble to come for and recruit, was at his back.

*This was not what I expected* when she learned of the Sacred Gear that Asia possessed thanks to what Issei had told her from both times he met Asia, it was obvious she wanted her to be part of her Peerage, in fact, she was more than secure that Asia was going to die tonight, and thus avoiding any problems in reincarnating her as a devil.

*She being involved with him of all people. How problematic*

"Prez! Are you all right?" she heard the voice of her newest servant, her peerage seemed to be in one piece, which surprised her, since she assumed the worst to happen.

Fortunately, she wasn't conscious to witness what happened ten minutes ago.

Akeno had also stood, though surprised, now seethed to have a little revenge against the mischievous boy who knocked her out, she never thought she would be humiliated with an electric attack, but that in itself was pretty lucky for her, being an electromancer, prevented that attack from making her take the full amount of damage.

*As a sadist, I feel a little insulted, being defeated in an area where I highlight the most. But...I'll admit it pleased my M side a little bit. That boy, just you wait ...*

Law could notice a serene aura from Rias when she saw her companions, but he could definitely see that purple and violent aura surrounding her partner's body, it really seems that he earned her hatred and contempt ..., great, he felt satisfied with that. Then he proceed to ignore her presence.

*It's your fault for triggering my PTSD*

The knight approached her superior.

"Prez, what should we do? Asia Argento's rescue mission was a success, although in the most unexpected way possible. That guy has skills that we know nothing about, what are your orders?" he had his sword held high, looks like he hasn't learned a damn thing.

Asia clung to Law's pants, beckoning the two girls behind them, he at the moment, just made his raincoat appear in his hand, put it on calmly and not caring about the people in front of him

"So, your goal was this girl?"

Rias took the lead by shielding everyone.

"You could say that she would be a bonus. Our goal was actually, to exterminate the Fallen Angels that had invaded our territory to wreak havoc, we already exterminated two of them, so there were only those two fallen girls left. Well, that was until you show up, we thought you were one as well, but seems that's not the case. I would be more than happy, if you could step aside so we can finish our work." You could tell she was upset, Law continued to remain impartial.

"This whole problem revolved around Asia-ya. Now that that was solved. It seems fair to me that she decides their fate."

She frowned.

"That woman you see there, she was the one who killed Issei, was a cruel hoax and a cold-blooded murder. From my point of view, I think she deserves to be eradicated. For hurting my cute servant."

"... Prez ..."

Law did not flinch.

"I don't know that boy, I could care less about what happened between those two. Besides, I think Ise-ya was already more concerned with rescuing Asia-ya, than wanting to have revenge ..."

"How can you be so sure?"

The pirate stared her coldly.

"I know what a person's eyes look like when they deeply desire to kill someone more than anything else. And that brunette boy doesn't have them."

Rias and Law faced glances for a moment, it really seemed like they were about to get into another fight right now, the red-haired girl was clenching her fists tightly, Law was calm, his power was active throughout the whole building, he might not have his sword, but that was never a problem before, even if they are hundreds against him, he won't lose.

Each member of the Rias's Peerage had prepared for another impending battle, if not because the little nun stood between the two parties.

"Stop Please!"

They were all surprised seeing that, except for Law, he already had a feeling she was going to stand in their way.

"Little one, I think you don't understand the gravity of the situation. I would prefer you to avoid getting into the crossfire"

Rias warned.

"No! Everything that happened during this night, everything happened because of me. At the beginning I was happy, that so many people care about me, despite having lived a large part of my life alone and in constant rejection. I found two great people over the course of these two days, Ise-san and Law-san. But things just got worse! But now that it finally seemed we could end this circle of hate! You'll start another fight again! Can't we just talk it out?!"

She had finally expressed everything she felt, her breathing quite agitated, she showed that she wanted to get that out of her chest for a long time. The demons and especially Issei, he was incredulous, Law just smiled under his hat.

Rias cleared her throat, after hearing Asia's argument and seeing her bravery, she prepared to give her verdict.

"If your wish is that we try to solve this in a more peaceful way, then so be it, as long as you guarantee that he will also behave"

The nun's expression lit up.

"Really?! Thank you, thank you so much, Rias-san! Don't worry, Law-san might not seem like it, but actually he's a really good boy."

"Oi"

She froze for a moment.

"Y-Yes, Law-san?"

You could tell he was angry.

"Who are you calling 'good boy'? Am I your pet or somethin'? Eh!"

Law he began pulling her cheeks, although they expetected to see something worse, it only showed the obvious favoritism in his relationship with Asia, she was taking another kind of "lesson"

"S-SHAWT HURTS... RAW-SHAN ~!"

That way, everyone went into a red magic circle made by Rias, to Law's surprise, who was the first person to see something like that, he didn't think twice about believing it could be a trap, but, if that red-haired girl gave her word of talking this out in a peacefully way, then he could give her the benefit of the doubt. By the way, the other two air heads also had to go with them.

* * *

The new location was a huge room, with many luxurious details, the living wing had a chandelier, several good quality furniture and armchairs, there was also a large desk, and candle lighting, even though Asia looked amazed, Law showed no reaction, except for one thing, in one of the bookshelves there was, this one had a globe, a pot that basically represents what the planet looks like, he remembered seeing some versions in different places he visited, they showed the geography of the Four Main Seas, The Grand Line, The Red Line, and the New World, and how the body of the planet was mostly water ...

Or so he thought, when he approached to take a look, unlike others he has seen, this one here was something that raised him several hairs, which led the rest of the group to follow him curiously.

"What the hell is this?" he grab it and take a deeper look at the globe carefully, the way the continents were represented, the name the oceans were different, there was a considerable amount of land together, **THERE WAS NO RED LINE**, the great line that surrounds and divides the planet.

"Don't you know what a Globe is? That's like, the most basic stuff you learn in school" Issei smirked with a smug face, but even so it didn't calm Law at all, he kept looking at it, increasingly in denial.

The object of study cracked, Law was not happy at this time, he leave it where it was, even encouraged to review one of the books that said "History and Geography", took a quick look, again, there was absolutely nothing that he knew written on it, he closed the book and returned it to the shelf, went with the others, _he looked incredibly calm._

"The person who made that globe and book, surely is a nutcase"

He sat on the couch without saying anything else, Asia as such, sat next to him, as well as the unconscious Raynare who was carried by Mittelt, moved as far as possible from the Gremory Peerage and stayed a little closer to Law , for some reason they felt safer being close to the person who kicked their butts.

Rias cleared her throat.

"Well, let's get to the point. Who are you?"

Akeno had brought tea and cookies, of course, for education, she also brought for Law too, even if she didn't want to, the pirate took the rate with confidence.

"Trafalgar Law"

He took a sip of tea.

"Hm, this is pretty good."

Rias was not so happy for his answer.

"I would prefer a more complete version for what I asked."

Law took another sip.

"You should be more specific"

She let herself see that crimson aura again.

"L-Law-san, please try to take it more seriously"

"I do, look"

He took another sip of his Tea, this time with his pinky outside, making a pose of a person from high society, Rias's anger was about to burst, when she saw that he was playing dumb with them so blatantly.

However, Law gestured to calm down.

He gave a slight sigh, put the rate on the table, this time, showing a more serious expression than usual.

"I was born on an Island located in the North Blue, called Flevance, I specialized in medicine to become a Surgeon. At the age of thirteen, I sailed the seas of the East Blue and West Blue, and became and infamous Pirate, I got my first reward at the age of twenty in the first half of the Grand Line, at the age of 24 I was recognized as one of the Supernovas of the Worst Generation, and I got settle in the New World for two years, waiting for a partner to join me in a plan of revenge, against the corrupt King of a country, we made a revolution that turned into a civil war afterwards, but we managed to defeat the King, sadly I died in the process, or so I thought, until Asia-ya saved my life. Chan-chan, the rest is history… Was that enough? Oh, right, forget to mention that the reward for my head is 440 Million Beris, although, after defeating Doflamingo, I estimate that it has risen to 500 Million, not like I care thought"

Without even bothering to see the reactions of those present, Law took another sip of his Tea, he really liked the taste, surely using a dye or herb that he had NEVER seen before ...

**SLAM!**

Rias was about to break the table, hearing such a story, her anger knew no limits, just like the rest, they simply could not believe that this man, has agreed to come to speak diplomatically, just to laugh at their faces.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A DAMN GAME?! TRAFALGAR LAW!"

"DO YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THESE MADE UP LIES OF PIRATES AND HIGH SEA TALES?!"

"ARE WE A JOKE TO YOU?!"

Calmly, Law finished his Tea, and put the rate back on the table, of course he was calm, everything was fine, nothing bothered him. It's not as if a Sea Emperor was going to cut off his crewmates in pieces, while he's playing the secret club with a bunch of strangers.

_This is fine._

**THROW!**

**CRASH!**

Law had thrown the table, complete with tablecloth, falling on his knees, exclaiming as many blasphemies as his tongue was humanly permissible.

"**THIS. IS. NOT. FINE! KAIDO'S WRATH WILL FELL UPON THE STRAW HATS, AND I'M HERE PLAYING HOUSE! ALL THOSE ASSHOLES ARE GONNA DIE~! GOD MOTHERFUCKIN' SHIT~!"**

They had to cover Asia and Koneko's ears as Law had begun to drop too many blasphemies and insults to God, and who knows who else, right now, it took him five minutes to calm down.

**Eventually.**

The pirate was rubbing his forehead, trying to better understand how they got here. Right now the atmosphere was quite dead, Law took a long time to calm down, he even got to the point of hitting the ground with his head, in the worst case, he tried to bite his tongue, to see if there was the possibility of repeating the same events and get back, so to speak, obviously they had to stop it among all.

"So…"

Akeno decided to break the ice, after ordering the room again.

"...you're from another world"

Law took the cup of tea again, his hand shaking slightly.

"Yeah. That, that looks like it, yeah ..."

He looked really agitated right now. Rias took the floor after her.

"Let me see if I get it. There are four main seas"

He nodded.

"And the planet is divided by a giant land line, called the Red Line, and over 95% of the planet is ocean"

He nodded again.

"There is a section of that ocean, which is considered the most dangerous, called the Grand Line, which, in turn, has another half that is even more dangerous and chaotic, called The New World"

"Yeah, yes, that's correct…"

"And that 'New World', is governed by four powerful pirates, called the Four Emperors"

He nodded and began naming them.

"Big Mom, Red-Haired Shanks, Blackbeard and ..."

Kiba finished for him.

"Kaido Of The Hundred Beasts"

"Yes, it's him…"

This was the third time they review this story.

"So, you are saying, after capturing that mad scientist who made the fruits that strengthened his army, and defeated and arrested the man who sold them, now he wants your heads on a silver plate"

Law took another left over from his drink.

"Yeah, pretty much…"

Rias began to rub her forehead too, trying to process what he was saying, for the third time, it was simply too ridiculous, but seeing the state in which Law was, she doubted that it could be an invented story, would be a façade damn well made and detailed if so.

Koneko approached him, her usual expression, but her eyes were curious.

"Can you tell me again how you died ...?"

He looked at her for a moment, didn't know why she was so interested to hear that part.

"I need to help Straw Hat-ya gain time, after using the Gear 4th, it was impossible to use Haki for ten minutes, someone had to have Doflamingo busy, so I fight him again. He cut my arm in the process, and filled my stomach with expansive lead bullets, I could remove the bullets, but after losing so much blood, I was about to lose consciousness, the last thing I saw was Doflamingo be fired from the sky hitting the ground, splitting the city in half, I assume that Straw Hat-ya was the one who finally knock him up; when I woke up, Asia-ya was already giving me first aid"

You could see the little stars in her eyes, even her expression was that of a pretty fascinated little girl.

"Awesome…"

She seemed to imagine such a fight, between three powerful pirates, fighting inside a cage, for some reason she was quite excited to see something like that.

"It was more traumatizing than exciting. My only joy was seeing the bastard being crushed against the ground"

Akeno had filled his rate again, was the tenth already.

"So, what do you plan to do now, Mr. Globetrotter?

"I will seek a way back. Counting today and the moment I arrive, it's been a day and a half. Given the magnitude of our fight, I estimate it will take them at the least about three days prior to sailing to Zou, that was our next goal. My crew is waiting me there"

"You think they are still looking for you?"

"At this point? If it's Straw Hat-ya we are talking about, perhaps, considering that they see our partnership as an unbreakable bond"

"Don't you mean, friendship, Law-san?" Asia asked with an innocent smile.

Law stared blankly for a moment.

"Yes, all the time, said we were friends, and that our alliance was more like a fun adventure. I was surprised how innocent and childish they can get. To think that they went and got so far with such mentality"

He got silent for a moment, this time, thinking about what his partners might be doing now...

*Knowing Straw Hat-ya, maybe they now are crying my death, maybe even making a funeral or something like that* he looked at his reflection in the tea, for him this whole 'trap in 'nother world' thing was a complete mindfuck.

Rias quickly dismissed, feeling like he was going around the matter a lot.

"Well, good luck with that. Although your situation is quite tragic, I doubt that you will be able to return. In our world, such a thing as travel between dimensions is possible, and very simple. But, traveling between universes? Sorry, that is out of our league."

Hearing her so blatant statements, Law had to refrain himself from saying more vulgarities, but, although it bothered him, she had a point in her favor, his current situation was **difficult**.

"Talking about tragic stories ..."

Rias looked at the pair of fallens who tried to sneak out of the club's window, they had been looking for a chance to escape for a while.

"We still haven't talked about what we'll do with those two"

Law looked sideways, and quickly stopped caring, right now he had bigger problems to face, he kept breaking his head about what he should do right now.

"Do what you want…"

Rias didn't hesitate to point her palm overflowing with crimson energy.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!"

Asia came between the slaughter, standing in front of Rias.

"Again?"

Rias realized she was talking to a wall, seeing the decisive expression of the little nun.

"We agreed that things will remain civil"

At the end, the redhead sighed.

"And what do you propose?"

She smiled innocently.

"Isn't it obvious? We'll shelter them. Isn't that right, Law-san?"

**WHACK!**

"AUH!"

"!"

Law gave her full on the head, though he had a furious but comical expression

"THAT HURT! WHY WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T GO AROUND WELCOMING HOMELESS PEOPLE AS IF THEY WERE DOGS!"

"I AM JUST TRYING TO BE HUMANITARIAN!"

"THEY AREN'T HUMAN!"

"NEITHER YOU ARE, YOU MONSTER! LAW-SAN STUPID~! STUPID~!"

Their discussion began to scratch in the comic quite quickly as Law started to pinch her cheeks again, in the middle of the mess, Issei got into the conversation, since he felt he was being very left apart from the whole thing, he also wanted to say something, although he didn't understand very well what was happening.

"Law ... san, _god (ouch) that sounds so weird_. Where do you plan to live now? I mean, with all that being stuck here and such"

The brunette's question made the pirate realize the only thing he never thought. So, he leave his discussion with Asia for a moment.

"I had forgotten that part, I never considered it because I still didn't want to believe that I could be so far from Dressrosa, now it turns out I'm not even in my world anymore"

Kiba and Koneko approached the conversation too. And questioned him in that order.

"Where did you live when you were in your world?"

"Did you sleep in wooden barrels and hammocks?"

Law didn't know precisely why the second question had something to do with it, would it be some kind of pirate stereotype they had in this world?

"My crew and I have a submarine and..."

**"A SUBMARINE?!"**

Law almost fell back when he saw the three, no, four including Asia, joining the curious conversation they began to have.

"IN THE AGE OF THE PIRATES?!"

"How is that possible?!"

"... Law-senpai ... submarine ... so cool ..."

The pirate quickly cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure what your vision of pirates is, but. Our civilization is far more advanced than you might be believing. I think the best example would be the Pacifistas, a humanoid weapon, so to speak, a designed android in masse to fight pirates of greater power"

_**"ANDROID?!"**_

This time Akeno also joined the conversation, right now, the dynamics of what Law's world is like, had become their Hot Topic, perhaps, the rest of their lives. Law tried to take away the brutal attention he had obtained instantly, perhaps some things seem surprising to them, even though, at first, He thought **HE** was the one who collided with a civilization more advanced than his own, he ended up finding that he was the most interesting thing, after sliced bread.

"You still haven't answered Ise's question"

Rias helped him out of the mess, to which Law sighed with relief, seeing that they had given him space to breathe again.

"You remember what I said before, don't you? About how I embarked on being a pirate after the age of thirteen, and I got my first reward at twenty. Many things I achieved thanks to the power I possess, and the greatest use I have given it."

So to speak, Trafalgar Law had returned, for the pirate again showed his cynical and evil smile, this time directed towards Rias, although she did not even flinch.

"And that would be?"

**BA-DUM ... BA-DUM ... BA-DUM**

He showed a pair of transparent cubes in his hand, the contents of that cube left a rather disturbed reaction in the audience of the room.

_"Extortion"_

They were hearts ... and they beat.

But even so, the context of the situation was not fully understood.

"I-If what you wanted to do was give us nightmares, then you may have succeeded. But that doesn't support what you said."

Law smiled ... that ain't good.

**"Oh, let me put more emphasis then"**

He squeezed one of the cubes strongly.

_"AAAAAARRRRRGGHHH!"_

Issei fell to the floor screaming in pain and gripping his chest tightly.

Then he squeezed the other cube with the same strength.

_"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAGHT!"_

Kiba also fell to the floor, in the same conditions as his partner.

Seeing this unexpected reaction from two members of her Peerage. Rias Gremory, younger sister of the Demon Lord who governs the Underworld, paled, seeing what this man was trying to prove.

He had everyone in his hands now.

"As you can see, Rias-ya, the extensive of my supernatural abilities, gives me the power to manipulate any object, element, or living being, and do whatever I want. Being a surgeon, I have given my powers specific qualities. For example, _extracting a person's heart, without killing it, and maintaining a connection with it's body._ **That is my power.**"

She didn't take long to know what he was up to.

"What do you want?"

Law saw the princess had suddenly swallowed her pride without thinking, she earned a little respect for that.

"I need a base and supplies. And I want you to help me find a way back. The faster you progress with that, the faster you will get your 'cute servants' hearts back."

She clenched her fists.

"How do you expect me to know someone who can help you with that?"

He frowned.

"It seems that you are still unaware of your position. Rias **Gremory**-ya"

He had made special emphasis in her last name, to which she could not avoid swallowing.

"T-That, what does it have to do with this?"

"Don't play dumb with me, fallens mentioned you as someone who is close to important people. And all this place only gives the same image. I detest the idea of working with people from the _high society_, but in my current situation, this is my only chance of finding a way back"

**POP**

The cubes in his hands disappeared.

"I am the only person who can give their hearts back to those two, if you want nothing to happen to them. Fulfill my demands, I promised Asia-ya that I would not harm anyone, which is good, my powers are **partially** harmless, you know."

"B-But, Law-san, I don't think this is the most civil way to fix things!"

Law had no eye contact with Asia.

"In this world, no matter whose is, you cannot expect people to do everything in good will. As your captain, this is your first lesson. Don't hesitate to attack the enemy where it hurts, either physically or emotionally. Better still, if you can get something that benefits you"

That got Issei's attention, not precisely the fact that a sociopath now has his heart, and to top a man, he came to think how gay that sounded. But it was not what he was thinking

"C-Captain?! What the fuck are you talking about?!"

He stood up again, taking advantage that he was no longer clenching his heart, the same with Kiba. Law put an extremely serious expression.

"This girl saved my life, and after seeing the conditions in which she lived. I decided to take her with me, as a new member of the Heart Pirates Crew. Of course, I'm still waiting for her official response."

His revelation left everyone with mixed expressions. The most obvious being Issei, who was especially angry

"DON'T EVEN DARE TO THINK I WILL LET THAT BULLSHIT HAPPEN! ASIA IS A SWEET AND KIND GIRL, WHO HAS LIVED THROUGHT A LIVING HELL! I WILL NOT LET HER BE TAKEN AWAY BY A PSYCHOPATH LIKE YOU!"

Issei deployed his Sacred Gear, which had also attracted the attention of Rias and the others, and he was more than determined to get into a fight with Law, the pirate did not flinch.

**"[Room]"**

The glove shone brightly.

**[BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!] [BOOST!]**

"Ise wait! You still don't understand the nature of his powers! Stop!" Rias ordered him, but, apparently the brunette little cared and charged towards Law again.

"I DON'T CARE! EITHER BE GOD OR A DUDE FROM ANOTHER WORLD, WITH STUPID POWERS! IF IT IS ABOUT AVOIDING THAT SOMETHIN BAD HAPPENS TO ASIA, THEN I WILL FACE WHATEVER IT IS! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

He threw himself against Law, he just prepared his posture, one that Akeno couldn't help but remember, seeing him close his fists and extend his thumbs, the small electric bolts swirled in them, while Issei focused more on going straight to attack him blindly.

Their confrontation was about to take place.

"DON'T LET THAT TOUCH YOU, ISE-KUN!"

It was too late.

**"[Counter Shock]"**

Issei managed to punch Law in the face, however, he resisted the impact without problems, connect his thumbs on the brunette's chest, the electric shock, compared to the one suffered by Akeno, was lighter, certainly suffered damage, he fell to the ground twisting a little.

"S-SHIT!"

Law wiped the blood off his lip.

"Counter Shock, is a skill that damages your nervous system directly, affecting your motor functions, at the least, that's what this version of lower power should do to you, any other electric shock that surpasses this voltage, is made to paralyze and stop the heart and brain of a person."

He tried to get up, but none of his limps were answering him correctly.

Law knelt down to be closer to his level.

"You're lucky that Asia-ya esteems you that much, and that she considers you her friend"

"D-DAMN ..."

Again, he failed trying to move, thus Law make the light-blue dome disappear, seeing that the Issei was the only one who tried to attack him.

"As you can see. I'm trying to be as harmless as possible. But I feel that this negotiation is not getting anywhere. Now that I've proposed my terms, I'm waiting for your response"

He turned to Rias, who was quite calm, at least she could believe that this man intended to keep his word to keep things civil.

"I think we were the ones who call violence the most. It's fine, Trafalgar-san, your request for a 'base' and supplies is granted, but I think the idea of helping you return to your world, something like that will take a long time. You must understand, it is not something that happened before"

He sighed, but, with scolding teeth, he nodded without further ado.

"I understand, as agreed. I will not interfere in your affairs, just as you will not do in mine, I promise that I will not hurt anyone, and I will return the hearts to those two, once we have found a solution. It is the only thing I want"

"And what about those two?"

Akeno pointed to the fallens who, again, got goosebumps.

"One of them had a conflict with Ise-ya, right? Let him take care of her."

The brunette turned pale for a moment, Rias sharpened her gaze.

"How do you expect her to behave?"

Law grimaced for a moment, so he simply approached Raynare, who was hugging Mittelt tightly, it seemed like she was going to pee over herself, her fear for Rias Gremory, had been completely crushed, by the dread she had to this man.

"G-Get away ..."

He made the claw gesture with his hand, with an indifferent face.

**"[MESS]"**

It was fast, but they could see how in a blink of an eye, a cube had shot out of Raynare's chest, said cube appeared in Law's hands and threw it at Issei, it was her heart.

"With that in your possession, I doubt that she would try to turn against you. If she tries something funny, squeeze it hard, just like I did, it's very effective."

Everyone froze. Kiba above others, try to break the ice again.

"T-That's your solution for everything, as I see"

"Always works." was what the pirate responded.

"... scary ... Law-senpai is scary ..."

"Even if it's not exactly gore, seeing a heart is something ... well. I appreciate that Law-san is trying to be diplomatic ... although, in his own way ... hee ~" even Asia had not gotten used to his way of being.

"Rias-ya ..."

He took her out of her trance to see the extraction of a heart in high definition.

"E-Eh, yes! That's me!"

"Does it bother you if we sleep here? I doubt if you would've my base ready so quickly. The constant use of my powers drains my stamina a lot, and we were fighting the whole night ..."

He stretched, sounding a lot of bones in his body, and, in fact, everyone thought the same.

"I guess it's okay, we have a shower at the club. We will continue our conversation tomorrow. I agree that we all need to rest, right guys"

The others also encouraged that motion.

"It really was a very exciting night, right Prez?"

"Yes, maybe, too much for my liking"

"They took my heart and electrocuted me; I don't know where the exciting part is in that"

"I remind you that we're in the same boat, Ise-kun, but we'll be fine. If Law-kun promised Prez that he wouldn't hurt anyone, we can only believe him."

"Kiba ... Where do you get that optimism of yours?"

"I'd say from my heart, but I don't have it anymore" he laughed at his own joke.

"... I was split in half ..."

Koneko was the cherry on the cake.

"Okay! I think that's all for today, time to rest!"

After hearing the statement of the little loli, Rias decided that it was time to end this crazy night.

Law kept quiet all the time, seeing the chemistry of these people reminded him of the Straw Hats, well, maybe not so crazy and random, but a familiar feeling.

_*Deja vu…*_

But, Issei nevertheless approached him again, giving him an annoying serious look, glaring him mercilessly, to the point of irritating him.

"What?"

Law noticed that challenging look.

"I still don't have any plans on giving you Asia"

"She was never yours to begin with"

"NEITHER YOURS!"

"She is now ..."

Issei started to growl, even if the guy was taller than him, he wasn't going to go back.

"Please, you two, you don't need to fight"

Asia stood between the two, giving a pretty funny scene for the demons.

"Ara, Ara~. Asia-chan is quite popular, although her luck with men is quite odd"

Rias proved her right.

"A Pirate from another world, and the Red Dragon Emperor. That girl looks like a problem magnet"

That way, everyone decided to finish for today, returning to their own homes, Issei's parents had to accept that their son had a "girlfriend", seeing that he arrived with Raynare, disguised as Yuuma, which only made things more uncomfortable for both. Even so, it was the only option, however, having the fallen angel's heart, the chances of her attack him were below zero.

Tomorrow was going to be another day, where the next topic to be discussed was...

_What was going to be the fate of Asia Argento and Trafalgar Law?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

／|＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿ _ _

〈 To BE CONTINUED…/ |

＼|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣~ ~ ￣

**AND~ THERE YA GO! HERE IT IS!**

**I AM PRETTY THANKFULL FOR THE FEEDBACK! YES! I KNOW ABOUT SOME SPELL MISTAKES! BUT BEAR WITH ME! ENGLISH IS NOT MY PRIME LANGUAGE!**

**BUT I WILL STILL TRY TO DELIVER A WORK OF QUALITY! SO TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU THINK AFTER THIS CHAPTER?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?**

**TELL ME IN THE COMENTS DOWN BELOW! DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE REVIEWS!**

**SEE YOU GUYS, NEXT TIME! :D /**


End file.
